Just a Touch
by Slayzer
Summary: -sequel to Just a Taste- Peter and Ava have been a couple for a while but are keeping it on the down low. Ava however thinks that her relationship with Peter gives her carte blanche to use his shower, especially if she doesn't tell him about it. Then what happens when Peter walks in on Ava and a peek isn't enough and he just wants so badly to touch her.


Ultimate Spider-man is owned by Marvel and Disney. Also I make no profit off the use of their characters.

This is work is of an adult nature so no one under an appropriate age should be reading this.

Okay here we are after about three months of on and off work. My not safe for work follow up to Just a Taste.

I always find smut very hard to write because there are like seven words I have to mix around to again and again to paint the picture of two people having sex. My spelling and grammar which are already not my strongest suit become even worse.

Just a Touch

By Slayzer.

Being a superhero may seem like a glamorous profession but at it's core it was a dirty thankless job.

Today had been a bad day for White Tiger.

Sure she took down the Trapster solo but the glue freak manged to gunk up her costume. So she won but the feeling of victory was ruined by being all sticky, dirty and a general feeling of grossness.

Ava wasn't a girly girl but she couldn't stand feeling dirty. So she hot footed it back to the Parker house to grab a quick shower and a fresh costume.

She was about to walk in through the back door when she saw that May Parker was home early from work for once. With five superhero teens living under her roof it was only May's busy schedule that kept her from finding out the truth. Ava would have to sneak in. So a few ninja jumps later and Ava was sneaking through Peter's bedroom window.

As dirty as Ava felt it was nothing compared to the mess of Peter's room. Spider-man or not he was a disorganized teenaged boy. Luckily his privet bathroom was much cleaner and seeing that Ava was Peter's girlfriend she felt that gave her some fair usage of his space.

Ava turned on the shower and then started to undressed while the water heated up. She made sure her White Tiger costume was hidden away after stepping out of it. Sam had once left his dumb pointy helmet in the wash and May Parker had found it. That fiasco took a lot of inventive group lying to cover up.

Ava had stripped down to her bra and panties as she reached into the shower to feel the water tempter. The water was just getting hot enough so Ava took off her undies and walked into the shower. Already she could feel the hot jets of waters cleaning her sweaty body and it felt wonderful. Seeings as it was Peter's shower it didn't have Ava's brand of soap but she made do and lathered herself up.

She stopped for a moment when that fact sunk in. this bar of soap and washcloth were the ones Peter used. They were things that had touched every part of Peter's body. All of a sudden borrowing Peter's soap became kind of a thrill for Ava.

'I wonder if Peter will be able to tell a difference after I'm done. Could he feel me thought this soap after I've washed myself clean with it?'

Ava dipped her head into the hot flowing water to clear her mind of such foolishness. Yet the fact that Ava was in Peter's privet shower and that he could walk in on her gave shivers of excitement.

But Spider-man was out on his own patrol so Ava knew there was no chance of that happening.

-about ten minutes later-

Spider-man web-slinged though the open window and into his bedroom. Peter pulled his mask off and sighed. "I was lucky to land in something soft but did it have to be a pile of raw garbage. Some days it seems like I can cling to walls but stench clings to me."

Peter got out of his reeking Spider-man suit and hid it till he could come back and wash it later. Now only in his T-shirt and boxers Peter made his to the bathroom to wash up. He had just opened the door when he heard Ava's singing.

Ava was singing some Spanish children's song while she washed her hair. "Al pasar la barca, Me dijo el barquero; Las niñas bonitas No pagan dinero. Yo no soy bonita, Ni lo quiero ser. ¡Arriba la barca, Abajo el barquero!"

Peter had never heard Ava sing let alone in Spanish. It was like some mermaid's siren song that he could not resist. Peter pulled open the door and walked in.

The sight of Ava's wet naked body almost overwhelmed him. Her rich dark brown hair clinging to her almond colored skin. The water cascading downer her face and neck to her shapely breast topped with brown nipples, her fit athletic stomach and down to her sexy Latina ass and clean shaven pussy.

**Peter turns away from Ava to look at "You" the reader. **

"**Look I don't know how good your imagination is as the only thing you can see here is text. But let me tell you as the guy standing here looking at Ava, even your best fantasies don't do her justice."**

While Peter was tapping on the fourth wall Ava took notice of him. To her great credit she didn't freak out. She could do that for Peter, let him be the first man to see her naked like this. It surprised Ava just how conformable she was with this. "Sorry, I took over your shower without asking. Do you need to take a shower to Peter?"

Peter was thrown off his game by Ava's cool response. Ava was so cool she didn't make a move to cover herself and that made her hotter.

Ava pulled back the shower curtain then gave Peter a smile and small wave. "What are you waiting for Webs? There's plenty of room for the both of us in here. Besides you can help me wash my back..." Ava then purred softly like a tigress's low growl. "... or you could wash my front."

**The little Devil Spider-man appeared on Peter's left shoulder. "You feel that? Because that tingling is not your Spidey sense. You get in there and drill that sexy Latina ass like she was an Alaskan oilfield."**

**The little Angel Spider-man appeared on Peter's right shoulder. "Seriously, don't you dare puss out on us."**

Peter didn't waste anymore time on his overactive imaginings. He stripped out of his boxers and joined Ava in the shower.

Ava was in front of Peter with her back to him as she washed her hair. He watched the water rushing down her back to her perfect round ass. Peter could feel himself getting harder by the second.

Ava reached behind herself to hand Peter a body sponge. "Wash my back for me."

Peter threw the sponge away and just wrapped his arms around Ava from behind. He burred his head into her shoulder kissing her as his hands wanders all over her body. The soft roundness of her breast and hardness of her nipples. Ava pushed herself back against Peter body and felt his hardening cock rubbing against her ass cheeks.

Peter was being a little to rough and with superhuman strength that was starting to hurt. Ava had to cup his hands and pull them off her before he bruised her. "Easy boy, those are very sensitive you know."

Peter's hand pulled away from Ava's body like she burned. "Sorry!"

Ava guided Peter's hands back to her body. "Just be more gentle, after all I want to enjoy this too."

Ava showed Peter how she liked to have her breast touched. His strong hands cupping her breast as he felt their softness and weight. Peter would also pinch her rock hard nipples as he played with her tits.

Ava then guided one of Peter's hands down her muscular toned stomach. Ava used her hand to open her vaginal lips. Peter dipped two fingers in to her wet virgin pussy. The feeling was so intense that her body almost went numb.

"Every inch of you feels so good." Peter said as he playfully chewed on Ava's earlobe.

"Your touch makes me feel so good." Ava replied breathlessly as her body begin to shudder.

That was when Ava had what till that point was the best orgasm of her life. Peter's hands touching her whole being so deeply was to much for her. Ava threw herself backwards into Peter's body as she went weak with bliss. Peter cradled the panting breathless Ava in his arms as a powerful orgasm rocked her.

Peter couldn't help but smile. He remember the first time he held Ava in his arms, catching her as Spider-man after Klaw knocked her off a roof. Even now as boyfriend and girlfriend when there out on a mission White Tiger insists that she could do everything on her own. Yet as Ava, just plan and utterly beautiful Ava Ayala, she could let herself be held and loved by Peter Parker.

"What are you dreaming about that you looked like your so far away?" Ava asked as looked up at her lover.

"Just you Ava, I often dream about you."

"Well then..." Ava pushed herself off Peter and grab a bottle of body wash. She then poured a large blob of body wash on her breast and worked it to a lather. Ava then turned back to face Peter. "... I'll have to make this better then any of your fantasies."

Peter was clearly enjoying the sight of Ava's soapy full-frontal nudity as his hard thick cock got even more rigid. Ava herself couldn't help but admire Peter's body. She always thought those red and blue Spidey tights did a good job of showing off his cute ass but the rest of him was just impressive. With his ripped muscular torso, strong arms and impressive packaging.

Ava dropped to her knees in front of Peter and tentatively ran her fingers along his hard dick. 'He's charming, brave, handsome, smart and fucking hung. You've hit the jackpot Tiger.' Ava thought with a smile before letting Peter's cockhead pass her lips.

Ava pushed her soapy breast up around Peter's shaft enveloping him in the valley of her breast as she sucked him. She was still unsure about this as she'd never done this kind of thing before. Amateur or not the feeling Ava's mouth and soft soapy tits wrapped around Peter's cock felt amazing to him.

Peter had to grab shower rod as Ava worshiped his cock. It felt so damn good he didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Ava! I'm going to...!" Peter didn't get a chance to finish speaking as he came in Ava's mouth.

It was almost like sucking on a fountain with Ava's lips making a tight seal on Peter's thick cock as his jizz shoot down her throat. She struggled for a moment as the salty taste fulled her mouth and made her want to gag. Ava's pulled her head back and let Peter's cock slip out of her mouth as the rest of his cum splashed on her large tits like a torrent.

Peter's knees almost buckled as he panted Ava's tits with his cum. She was still kneading her breast around Peter's dick as he came. Seeing Ava Ayala on her knees with her beautiful body now sticky with his cum was perhaps the single greatest moment in Peter's life.

As Peter fought to stay standing, Ava just calmly got to her feet like it was nothing. "Thanks to you I'm going to have to wash up again." Ava said with a smile before turning away from Peter and toward the water. The hot water easily cleaned the leftovers of Peter's orgasm from her body.

Looking at Ava's sexy ass Peter felt his need rising up again. He got down on his knees and crawled toward Ava. He grabbed her waist and spun Ava around. This took Ava by surprise. "Peter! What are you doing?"

"Uncle Ben always said I should return every kindness." Peter said as his nimble fingers spread Ava's wet pussy open. "Besides you know what they say about white boys and eating pussy?"

"No, what do they say...! Ahhh!" Ava lost her ability to speak when Peter's tongue touched her most sensitive of body parts.

Ava could only see Peter's mop of brown hair as he barred his face into her nether-regions. The way his tongue was exploring the folds of her womanhood made Ava's whole body tingle. It felt like lightning was rushing through her veins. Her fingers tightened around Peter's hair as she held on for dear life.

"OH! Oh, God! I can't take much more!"

Peter gave Ava's pussy one last long lick before getting to his feet but he kept rubbing his index and middle finger into her quivering flesh. "Then how about we move on the main event?"

Ava felt his hands grabbed her sexy round ass as he easily lifted her up and pushed her back against the side wall of the shower. That wasn't the end of it however as Peter used his spider powers to climbing the wall. It was only a foot off the ground but now Ava could do nothing to support herself but cling to Peter's muscular hot body. Ava's long legs parted around Peter's waist as his reinvigorated cock rubbed the wet sticky entrance of her pussy.

"Wait!" Ava cried before things got any farther along.

His lover's outburst stopped Peter cold. "What's wrong? Do you not want to do it?"

"It's just. This is my first time..."

"Mine too."

"Yeah well for one of us it's going to hurt so..." Ava blushed and felt odd about getting cold feet after going so far with Peter.

Peter kissed Ava's neck as if to reassure her. "I'll be gentle. You know how hard I try to keep the people I love from pain."

"Alright but go slowly when you..."Ava closed her eyes and braced herself. "...Fuck me."

Peter started to push into Ava, his thick hard cock pulling apart her virgin petals. He meet no resistances as her hymen was lost to her overactive acrobatic lifestyle but the feeling was still alien to her. It didn't feel as painful as she feared it would. In fact with all the adrenalin rushing through her it felt like she was flying.

Ava's finger's dug into Peter's skin like claws, drawing blood as he forced inch after inch of himself into her. If there was any pain from Ava's fingers gouging out rivers of blood in Peter's skin he didn't notice it. The feeling of Ava's hot tight pussy wrapped around his cock was all he could focus on.

Once Peter buried himself hilt deep into Ava he stared thrusting in and out of her. Slowly at first so that they could both get use to the feeling.

In and out.

In and out.

Long slow pushes and pulls that stirred up Ava's insides. Ava got use to the feeling of Peter's cock inside her. Ava then started to push herself down on Peter.

Ave started to use the well trained and acrobatic muscles of her body pull Peter deeper into herself. She arched her back and wrapped her toned sexy legs around Peter's waist as she fucked him back. Peter would sometimes sucked on Ava's bouncing breasts as he fucked her.

Just like in combat the two fell into an instinctual but coordinated rhythm. Every time Peter would pull himself out Ava would push herself down on to him. Peter and Ava's bodies became as one in the rhythm of their passion.

It didn't take much longer till Ava was on the threshold of an orgasm. Her whole body spasmed and pushed Peter over the edge with her. Peter made on last long push into Ava's twitching pussy before blowing his load in her. Both their bodies became taught like bowstrings and then slacked as they released into each other.

Peter stepped off the wall but he had Ava had to lean against it and each other for support. Flushed and breathless they could do nothing but hold each other and fight to regain their composure. With both Ava and Peter being unable to speak they used their lips in a more 'primitive' form of communication.

Peter and Ava kissed over and over never letting the other one go from their arms. Even though they were both too spent to rekindled their lust. They still wanted to stir the embers and bask in the warmth of the first love they just shared.

They were also sure that it wouldn't be the last time they did that together.

That was when Aunt May came through the door. "For heaven sakes Peter if your done with your shower stop wasting the hot water!"

Ava scrambled for cover but the only thing she could hide behind was Peter. Peter quickly turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain around himself and tried to shield Ava with his body.

"Aunt May! What are you doing here?" Peter asked completely shocked.

"You've been in here for almost an hour. With six people in this house now you can't just use up all the hot water."

May stopped her lecture when she saw the red claw marks Ava left on her nephew's body. "Sweetheart, what happened to you?"

Then as May moved to get a better look at her nephew's injuries she saw the wet naked hot Latina girl hiding behind Peter.

Busted, Peter and Ava were so friggin busted.

Ava slider her arms around Peter's torso and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Peter and I weren't taking a shower Ms Parker, we were just fucking."

"So I've gathered." May coughed and turned around from the young couple. "Now then I'm just going to go and leave to do something somewhere." May Parker said as she walked quickly out of the bathroom. As she left May couldn't help but wonder what Phil was up to right now and if she could make a house call.

Peter sighed feeling humiliated at being seen like this by his aunt. "When we do this again we'll definitely going to have to find someplace more secluded."

"I'm sure we could talk SHIELD into giving us a nice hotel room for a stake out."

"You think Fury would buy that?" Peter asked.

Ava smirked and gave Peter a quick kiss. "I think I could sell that."

-end-

You know I was thinking about ending this with May going all "When Cougars Attack" on Danny and Sam but thought better of it.

I'm just going to end it here and now.

The song "Al pasar la barca" I only know from one of my all time favorite movies "10 Items or less" but I found the lyrics online but I don't know how accurate they are. While the song is Spanish I don't know if it's well known in Central or South America.

That aside I don't know what else to say but tell me what you thought in a review.


End file.
